coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8960 (3rd August 2016)
Plot Todd marches home to decide his next move. Sarah makes Nick leave Lily with David to prevent him from following Todd and doing something stupid. Todd is shocked when Eileen tells him that Sean has found out about him and Billy. Eileen is on the verge of a breakdown. Kylie's wake continues in the Rovers. Todd sets off for the police station in Phelan's van. Sarah jumps into the passenger seat and goes along for the ride. Beth thinks Craig is a hero for tackling Macca. He shocks her by announcing his ambition to join the police. Robert is annoyed at Steph for taking a personalised order for Max at the bistro and docks her pay when she forgets to bill some customers. Steph blames her mistakes on the bistro being understaffed. Outside the police station, Sarah gives Todd the full account of Callum's death and how she thinks Kylie saved her from being raped and murdered. Todd is moved by her story but reminds her that his family is suffering too. Eileen confides in Michael about her fall-out with Phelan. Michael starts to tell her she's better off without him but Phelan soon arrives with flowers and an apology and Eileen sends Michael away. Todd assures Sarah that she wouldn't go to prison as she's a victim. He doesn't see why Jason should suffer to protect Kylie's memory but agrees not to talk to the police when she begs him to think of Max and Lily. Phelan tells Eileen he isn't good at expressing his feelings. They make up. Jason calls Eileen from hospital, telling her he's on the mend. Steph goes against Robert's orders and takes a break. Sarah tells David that she's secured Todd's silence and he needs to move on now. Robert lets Steph away early and promises to hire more staff. David cries at Kylie's grave. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior *St. Mary's Church - Graveyard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah implores Todd to bury the truth for the sake of Kylie's kids; Nick takes Max to The Bistro and is taken aback to find the place in chaos; and Michael attempts to console Eileen after she falls out with Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,270,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes